


➴ Best Show This Side Of The 1920s⭐️ - Short AU

by Goldendoodlegamer11



Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adventure Ending, Also Matt/Tim?? I have no idea how that happened, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Carnival, Carnival Show, Challenges, Character Death, Choices, Choose Your Own Ending, Comforting, Emotional Hurt, Eva's gonna cry I'm sorry, Forgiving, Gen, Grief, I might've added some Eva/Oli I'm sorry but I ship it way too much, Kinda shipping, Oli and Tim are gonna go through a heck of a lot and I'm sorry, Performance, Redesigning a scene, Shipping Hints, Unfairness, What-If, cute conversations, descriptions, different paths, performing, please forgive me after this, revival, scavenger hunt, time limit, twist - Freeform, yeah i know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-07-24 10:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldendoodlegamer11/pseuds/Goldendoodlegamer11
Summary: It's time for the YouTubers of the 1920s to visit the Carnival! There's popcorn, attractions, and all amazing things! But of course, we can't relax, so we have to go to a challenge.But unlike last time, the Ringmaster gives the people what they want, and both Tim and Oli are killed.The group learns they have a chance to revive both of them, but there's a catch. If they can't solve the challenge, they'll only be able to bring back a single person. As Matt says, they better get to it.





	1. Marvelous Attractions and Other Terrifying Things

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I promise I'll make up for it in the final chapter. Just, I'm just sorry about all of this. Also I kinda redesigned the carnival to give it a more homey and alive feel I'm sorry don't kill me-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to attend the carnival! We have booths and stands filled with all types of interesting things to sell and buy, some strange pets alongside cursed necklaces, some very interesting freaks, and our circus performance! 
> 
> Now which of you would like to be part of the show...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this one comment in If The Other Won that was asking in terror if I was going to kill both Tim and Oli in their challenge. And...I got an idea...and I'm sorry..
> 
> To the person who commented that I AM SO SORRY. Anyways hope you enjoy I'm sorry please don't hate me -

" _Welcome to the Carnival!_ "

 

After these words, sparks immediately fly up into the air, showering down on the YouTubers. They cheer. They're currently at this peculiar place outside of the mansion (thank goodness, it was starting to reek of GloZell and Andrea over there,) that's probably the friendliest place they've gotten to so far in this weird journey to essentially leave.

  
It all smells like popcorn and candy apples, bathed in a warm apple-red terra cotta colour. It's oddly warm, and music plays somewhere in the distance. Dandelion-yellow-peach lights are strung from the big striped tents that line the people passing by. There's a certain coziness in the air. Heather-red bushes mix with olive and fern greens underneath the plum-colored sky, making an enchanted atmosphere.

A few selling-booths line the small streets, people selling strange objects and items. Some sell simple things, like star-fruits or jewelry, but others sell animals, lime and teal-colored lizards and strange off-white and chestnut grey owls, alongside odd things that look cursed and honestly, Matt wouldn't be surprised. Eva looks over at a bunch of pretty colored jars and mugs. She chuckles as she looks at a tea kettle. "Hey Oli, look - it's you!"

"Ha-ha," The Brit replies sarcastically.

 

They continue down the booths. A bitter wind tosses Matt's jacket around, and he shivers. _How far away is this place they're taking us to?_ There's a small reddish-brown stage where they're currently performing some sort of magic act. The woman on stage pulling a dove out of her black sleeve makes Tim stray slightly from the path. Matt quickly grabs his collar. "No ladies for you until we go home."

"Aw," Tim pouts. 

 

One man offers something to Matt that he's pretty sure is illegal, and another one offers their Assassination services. Tim flicks the man's card away, saying, "Hey! I'm supposed to be the only Mobster here!" but Matt quickly picks it up off the ground with an awkward nod to the man and a quick look over at Lele. The sandy-blonde haired girl takes no notice.

 

A few people from presumably the freak-show walk past. They're all so much more bizarre than the last it hurts to look after a while.

"This place is a lot nicer than I thought it would be," Comments Eva offhandedly. She's right; Matt was expecting some run-down downright terrifying place where people would jump up out at them and one of them would be killed off by the freaks of the show.

 

The Ringmaster who's brought them here leads them to a simple red tent. A few penny-brown and terra-cotta trees twist, holding faded red and cyan and cream-colored leaves (Um, alright,) that act as a certain to the entrance that reflect and shatter like cube-art into the sky. Inside are a crowd that consists of multiple rather bitter-looking people, including an old man in a tattered red flannel scarf and a big fluffy olive green overcoat who looks at the newest arrivals with screwed up judging eyes. Matt shudders. As soon as they step inside, multiple people point at something. "Hey! It's the Artifact!" 

And there it is. It's right at the back of the warmly-lit tent. But the Ringmaster stands in the way. "Hmm - I'll tell you what. If you can-"

 

Oh, just great. They're going to be voting again. He can tell even before he's announced that they will select some "performers," to attend and take part in the entertainment. Then they get into their groups. Eva pulls the girls aside almost immediately.

 

He can tell which one of them is going to be voting for him. He almost thinks - perfect! Well, I'll vote Lele in! - but then he remembers how she had to go up with the mannequins with Joey, with the Games and whatever, and somehow GloZell had ended up dead, and Matt had felt so - angry. That something was unfair. But now...he just feels bad.

 

He wouldn't want her putting him in a death challenge twice, so why should he do the same? Warmth flickers in his palms and chest; _That's right,_ he thinks. _I'm the better person here. I'm choosing not to pick a fight._ Somehow that makes him feel better, just a little bit.

 

_But then who do I choose?_

His options suddenly seem very limited.

 Eventually he decides on somebody, and the votes are read out. Luckily, it's not him. _Un_ luckily, it's Tim and Oli, technically his only friends here. _You shouldn't have been the bigger person!!_ His mind yells at him. _I'm_ such _an_   _idiot!_

 

The two come back out in different outfits, ready for the show, and Matt is so caught off-guard he has to struggle to not laugh. But _oh God_ is it hard.

The two chosen are wearing matching black-and-white striped outfits with black suspenders and simple pants - and they have on berets. Matt can't freaking look at them. He steps on his own foot and struggles to keep in his laughter. Eventually he calms down enough, and the tests begin.

 

"Oh, I love it!" The Ringmaster snarls excitedly. Tim and Oli both look like they'd rather just bury themselves and die. The crowd to the side of everyone, the one including the shifty-looking old man, boo loudly. _Huh - tough crowd._ Matt thinks. "How would you all like to try it, huh?" Lele shouts at the hecklers. "I don't get it. Why don't you guys go?"

 

"Now gentlemen," The Ringmaster proceeds on airily, like a breeze without any notice to the shouting. "I have prepared three tasks for you to perform tonight - the first is the strongman feat, and then a juggling act, and the third is the tightrope walk of _death!_ "

" _Death!_ " The man's annoying squeaky assistant repeats loudly.

 

They start off with a hammer and a bell. Oli goes first, and he barely makes the small puck go up to three points. He tries again, and this time it hits the bell. Cheers warm the tent, smothering the boos from the other side of the area. Next is Tim. He sucks pretty much as terribly as Oli does.

He tries again, swearing loudly as if the mallet's about to give him whiplash. It barely goes up at all. More _boo_ s. More Lele drowning out the boos with her cheers directed loudly at them. _Well, at least she's using her loud mouth for something useful,_ he thinks with a genuinely grateful smile her way. She dosen't notice.

 

 Next up is juggling. Again, Oli's up first. "I don't know how to juggle," he complains. Eva looks at him with the determination of all of them combined. She sounds like a lion, ferocious but nurturing, as if Oli's her innocent child that is not to be trifled with.

 "Neither do I but today you're going to because you're going to survive." 

 

Anyways, both fail pretty hard, Tim going as far as to pick up the juggling balls and throw them at the _boo_ ing audience. "Hey! I was warming up! _Hey!_ " One hits the old man square on the shoulder, causing him to go on a large swearing rant. Tim has his signature smile on, much to the audience's distaste and foul mouths.

"See?" Sierra snarks from ahead of Matt. "See what I was saying about him? I don't trust him."

 

Well, he did catch one more ball than Oli, so Tim technically wins. 

 But what if one of them wins the next one? Then what? Matt wonders.

 

 _  
_ Well, turns out, the next and final challenge is a tight-rope walk. They shout into the air encouragingly, and honestly, Matt isn't sure who to vote for at this point. The two of them have been his best, only friends, when coming here. But Oli's really just friends with everyone, so is he voting for Tim? They _are_ closer. He's not sure - honestly he'd just prefer both of them to get out of this place in one piece, even though that's unlikely.

They've already had four deaths - why would this be any different? 

 

Oli takes one step. Then another, and another. He's not even halfway there when he tumbles off the tightrope. Eva places her head in her hands, and the other audience _boo_ at him harshly. Lele cheers and yells out incoherent sounds loudly at the naysayers while Eva exclaims encouragingly, "Hey! He made it one, that's not bad!" Although he can tell it sounds a bit forced and fake. 

Tim goes next, and Matt silently wills him forwards. The Mobster looks almost calm, his face full of a mix of trying-to-concentrate and endless internal swearing. He walks slowly, with his arms out, staring straight ahead. The others cheer for him loudly, clapping, and even the audience across from them is completely silent for once. _Good,_ Matt thinks strongly. 

 

Soon Tim's halfway across. _Almost there,_ Matt cheers on silently. Tim seems to have tuned out everything and quickly makes his way across the tightrope.

"He made it!" Eva exclaims. The group cheers, and even the naysayers are uncharacteristically silent. 

 

Finally, it all comes down to the audience vote. The two sit on different platforms, colored sandstone-brown and birch respectively. Below their feet is a tank full of almost green choppy water, only visible through a peep-hole in the tank.  
He's going to clap for both of them, of course, but who should his vote go to? 

"So you're _not_ cheering for Tim?" Joey is currently asking Sierra. The small Heiress shakes her head. 

"Yeah, I gotta cheer for Oli," Eva agrees.

 

_So that'll make the three of them, if Joey's on his side...so I'll even it out._

 

"First here - _Oli!_ "

His friends all clap loudly, Eva cheering the loudest. Joey claps slowly, as if he's not sure who to go with either.

 

"Now - _Tim!_ "

This time, it's Lele and Matt who cheer the loudest. Joey claps slightly louder. Though Matt notices something - the boos from all of the hecklers all louder than they were for Oli. A lot louder. Matt's stomach twists.

 

"Enough!" The Ringmaster proclaims.

 

"You won more challenges," The man mutters, nodding to Tim. He gives a small nod, twirling his giant black mustache. "But _you_ got more cheers..." He points out, pointing his cane at Oli. "Hmm...I see. Well..." He seems to mutter something under his breath, but Matt can't hear him over the violent thudding of his heart.

 

The Ringmaster paces back and forth before spreading his arms wide across the crowd. "I shall dunk... _both of them!_ "

 Neither guest has time to react before their tanks fall out from underneath them.

 

 

Matt catches a quick glimpse of Tim's face, in shock, before he plunges into the tank. Shouts of " _What!?_ " from Eva and " _Wait-!_ " from Lele are the last things he can hear before everything goes mute. But unlike last time, unlike when it was a head under a platter and when Shane was dying, it's almost deafening. For a second he thinks they'll both be fine, that they'll emerge unharmed, and everything will be fine -

  
And then the normally usually teal-green water turns red.

 

There's a terrible foaming at their tank, and the audience on the other side is standing, and they're _cheering_. _Cheering_. Blood spits out of the tanks, and Matt knows they're screaming, although he can't exactly. His heart falls to the floor. Is that one of their hands reaching out? He feels like throwing up.  
Eva stands up, terrified. She's running to their tanks, her steps inclined towards Oli's, and Joey's pulling her backwards. Lele's also stood up, and when everything's done being mute, her words are the first Matt hears: " _This isn't fair!_ "

 

They've stopped screaming, and Matt thinks he can see Tim's body start to turn around. The causes of their deaths - crap tons of flesh-eating fish - have now stopped and are moving around again innocently, as if nothing had happened at all. The warmth of the colours, the cream-tans, the apple-reds and seafoam-greens of the carnival almost feel sucked out of the happy small tent. It takes a good while for anyone to begin to try and speak. 

" _Wait-_ " Matt hears himself exclaim.  
The group have absolute looks of terror on their faces. Eva's shaking and screaming, "We had a deal!" While Joey and Lele are screaming "Save them!" at the Ringmaster. The short skinny man gives a small shrug of his shoulders with a devious smile.

"Do you not love this?" He grins. "Anyways, I'll give you my greatest prize! We're even, and you've gotten it fair and square."

 

 "This isn't fair!" Lele says again. "At least one of them should get to live!" with the others nodding strongly. "One of them was supposed to live!" Eva looks like she's about to explode, while Matt feels ready to jump in the tanks and save them himself. The small man looks at them, and surprisingly, his eyebrows turn up in sympathy.

"I guess that might've been just a tad unfair," He admits with a small laugh. "Here - I've heard rumors of one of the sub-sections of the carnival, the Desert district, a woman named Sahara might just be able to help you out with getting them back."

 

He pulls out a small sandy-pale golden-peach note from his pocket, and hands it to Joey. He turns it over, and the group huddles around it. In bold letters spell out _"SAHARA._ _YOU WANT TO BRING YOUR LOVED ONES BACK FROM THE_ _DEAD?_ "

"This sounds sketchy," Somebody mutters simply from behind Matt. He's pretty sure it's Lele. Maybe. He's too panicky to think.

 

 "Well, we better go see this girl," Eva says, as if it's obvious. 

"Wait, but first we need the-"

 

"Artifact," Over half the group tell her, as if they're reciting a script. They turn to the man. The Ringmaster looks at the prized collection, then back at them. "We did make a deal, didn't we?" He grins. "Here." He calls to his assistant, and soon they've gotten the last artifact.

 

 _We can go home now,_ Matt thinks dizzily. _No one else has to die. But of course, getting Tim and Oli back first._

"Why do you think he had that card in his pocket?" Sierra asks to no one in particular as they leave back into the busy marketplace. People bump into them, staring at them. He thinks he can hear whispers, but Matt doesn't care. They've just lost two of their best players, and now...they're both gone.

Lele still has her besties in Eva and Sierra, and he's lost both of his allies in _one challenge._

 

Matt almost slams into Lele for how fast the girl stops. She glares heavily at him, then her expressions grows terrified. "Yeah - why did he have that card? Did he know he would need it?" She asks. Eva looks particularly terrified. "So he was going to kill both of them anyways."

The Host shakes his head. "Well, it dosen't matter. We just have to find this - Sahara, person, and hopefully she'll be able to bring them both back."

 

"That I'll be able to do what now?" A new voice asks suddenly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have no idea how I struggled with writing Oli's death in ITOGW (for like three-four hours holy crap I hated writing his death,) and then kinda just let him die here. Same with Tim who I had to kill not once but NEARLY THREE TIMES.
> 
> I - I don't know why. Probably because they'll come back! Sorta - you'll see. I'm sorry pff.
> 
> Next Chapter: The YouTubers find Sahara, a young mummified lady who brings promises of bringing both Oli and Tim back - but they have to pass her challenge first.


	2. Scarabs, Concern And Things Like Curses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group only have half an hour to save Oli and Tim from complete death - the teams are: Lele and Joey, Eva and Matt, and poor Sierra has to go it alone. But Matt isn't trying hard enough, Lele gets lost, and Joey is a complete disaster of a person. Are they going to be able to save them in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop I love Sahara. I was originally just going to have this as part of the first chapter but I kinda decided to make this story a 5-parter for some weird reason. Wait - this is just the first challenge all over again isn't it?  
> 

A lady is standing there, looking over them with interest. She looks like an Egyptian Goddess of some sort, maybe a princess? But she's all wrapped in old off-white bandages. Underneath that is some sort of reddish-brown attire. A small royal blue bowtie completes the look. She's super tall, like Oli tall, with long bright chestnut-brown-red hair trailing down her back and spilling over her shoulders. She's sitting in a small birch-tan chair, on an almost podium. It's colored like a mesa almost, reddish-brown and the texture of squishy sand encased in wooden stairs and the platform itself.

"Are you - Sahara?" Their Host asks, showing her the card they've attained. She leans forward, then sits back and nods. "That's me - welcome to the Desert District!" Her voice is warm and inviting, with an accent Matt can't quite place. She stretches out her arms, and only now can Matt look around and realize they _are_ in a new area of the carnival.

 

It's a lot lighter, and the ground underneath them, although still dirt, looks like sand. The entire District feels warmer, with tans and golden-peaches, much like the lady's card. The booths are more pastel and colorful in fern greens, corals and yellow-oranges, soft pinks and cyans. Terrifying creatures walk by, like a weird Sphinx fennec-fox-like hybrid that makes Matt's skin crawl, and a big almost owl-looking bird with large tan feathers.

People seem friendlier with less shouting and less carnival music, but there's still a sense of total _creepiness,_ exampled with people selling " _Cursed scarabs, only twelve bucks a beetle!_ " and _"Ancient jars with the remains of King Tut himself!"_

 

Yeah. Definitely weird.

"Thanks - can you bring back our friends. They were both killed unfairly by the Ringmaster's show," Joey explains calmly. He has the air of someone who's trying to act calm, but Matt can practically _smell_ their Host's fear at not getting their friends back.

 

"Why - yes I can! How many people and what're their names?" She asks, her tone probably easy to compare to a suave salesman trying to immediately scam you. "You know depending on the person and how many people there are it'll cost you lot a fortune!"

His heart falls. _A fortune?_ He didn't bring any money! And, judging by his fellow guest's faces, neither did they.

 

"Oli and Tim," Joey tells her. The Sphinx lady, Sahara, nods. "Only two? Huh, well it's your lucky day! We're having a sale on bringing two souls back to the living! No money, just bartering up and trades as our currency policy!"

 

"So we don't have to pay?" Lele asks suspiciously. Sahara shakes her head. "Not one penny! Just trade up to get some items I need to power my revival spell within one hour and-a-half give-or-take, and they'll be waiting for you at the carnival! Plus, since it's the Ringmaster's doing, that sneaky penny-pincher, I'll offer you lot a _discount!_ "

Matt shakes his head. "Wait wait wait." She's talking too fast. "What do you mean _'within the hour?'_ "

 

"If within the hour you give me the items I need, I'll bring'em both back! My revival spell can only usually bring back one human air-breather at a time, so that's why we're on sale," Sahara says pretty matter-of-factly. 

"What items do you need?" Half the group asks.

 

As if on cue, she rolls out a stained list. "I just need a few items - one jug of eternal peace, one mask of invincibility, one item from the carnival freaks, one or more items each for your dead friends that represents who they are essentially, five things that represent the five of you, one thing that binds your group together, and six different items from the 1920s that represent the finer things in life - I'm low on cash. To trade up you can grab those items in the bin there, but only some booths'll take your items." She recites it simply, pretty much like she's read it all out before.

 

"Oh God," Eva mutters.

Matt can't even begin to process what she's just said before she trills out, "Your time begins - now!" And turns over a sandy-colored hourglass. The group huddles together quickly. They get into teams; Lele and Joey decide to go together to find the magic items, while Sierra has to find the fancier items from the 1920s. It's a harmless task for her, plus it fits her part well.

Eva takes Matt to find the items that represent the group and the dead. Actually, Matt doesn't get to choose his partner.

 

Eva just suddenly takes his shoulder. "Matt, come with me, now," She says, her voice low and determined. She drags him back through back to the main carnival with the dirty old map in her hands while Matt takes a random item from the bin; it's an old seafoam green blanket that smells gross. Matt gags.

 Eva's muttering to herself as they navigate the area. "We don't have a lot of time, where is it, we need him back..."

 

Matt has a pretty good idea of who "him," is.

 

They move through the selling booths and people, and Matt thinks of items that represent their fallen friends. "Hey, maybe we could get that teapot kettle you pointed out earlier," He half-jokes. Eva glares at him with the fury of a natural disaster, and he shuts up.

But then she stops. Turns around. "That's...actually not a terrible idea. Let's see if we can trade up for it." She approaches the booth, adopting a casual stance. "Hello, sir, you wouldn't be willing to trade that kettle for this..." She stalls, and Matt hands her the seafoam-colored blanket. "Lovely blanket, here?"

 

The man, who looks kind of like a tall tree stump, blinks, and then promptly laughs in their faces. "Sorry - only red booths'll take trades from you high-society snob-noses." He chuckles and turns back to the next customer, who rudely bump them away.

 

"Maybe this'll be harder than we thought..." Eva mutters in defeat.

 

-

Lele's lost. She doesn't think so, but they are.

Joey's by her side, and together, they travel through the booths, asking for items for their torn patched-up old teddy bear. Joey checks the map they've been given, but it's all weird scribbles and hieroglyphics that neither of them can seem to decipher. Lele turns the other way, squinting, but it doesn't make sense that way either. She curses.

"We're never gonna find these things," She complains. "Where the eff are we going 'na get a 'Jug of Eternal Peace'?"

 

"Oh! That jug of eternal peace? They're selling it right now! It's a trader's auction!" A booth-owner claimed from ahead of them, and a few people in nearby booths nodded similarly. "But you two better get there, quick!" That's all it takes. The Hustler and Savant are nothing but two identical clouds of dust a second later.

They sprint down the booths, awkwardly shuffling around people, until finally, they arrive. It's a small booth that holds bright sapphires and gold, rubies, and most importantly, the bright turquoise-colored water-jug that holds their wish to bring their friends back.

"We need that!" Joey exclaims loudly to the lady running the booth, who in turn looks at them as if they've both gone mad.

 

"Well, what're you willing to trade for it?" She asks simply, dusting it off. 

"We have a bear," Lele says weakly.

For a long, long, two seconds, the woman looks at the old thing, and Joey's scared she's going to say no, but then her face breaks into a wild grin. "Hey - this is my daughter's! She'll be so happy, thank you!! Here - I'll be willing to give you two the jug."

 

"You're _joking_ ," Joey says, while Lele mutters, "Shut up," and elbows him, hard. But she can't help but be confused too - it's _that_ easy? Then this list should be done in no time! What did they have to get next again? A mask of invincibility, and some items from the Carnival acts?

Piece of cake! Except...

 

"Lele, do you remember where we came from?" He asks. She opens her mouth, then quickly closes it. No familiar booths stick out to her, and the Carnival is a _big_ place. Realizing what this means, Lele throws up her hands. "Great - so now we're lost?"

Joey gulps.

 

-

Matt's hearing yet another angry Eva rant about how "they're never going to find anything in this dump," when they hear a voice. It's Sierra, looking completely frazzled. "I keep trying to trade up this item for the fancy items, but they keep laughing in my face! and also calling me very...not so nice things. About being rich." She says, ending in a soft voice. Eva gives the girl's shoulders a quick squeeze.

"Well, then help us find something to represent Tim, alright? We already found a hunter's gun and a teddy bear stuffed animal for Oli, but we need some items for Tim."

 

Sierra's forehead creases, but she shrugs. "Alright."

The three of them travel the booths. Eva storms on ahead, determined. Matt and Sierra share a look. "Is she alright?" Sierra asks him, clearly concerned. He gives her an honest shrug. "I'm not sure - I think she just wants to get them back."

Sierra's quiet as the pastel teals and peach-yellows and the Desert District re-emerges, from the cozy but cramped dark heather-blue-greys and soft reddish-browns,  then she speaks up. "I know she wants Oli back. I do not want Tim back. I'm not sure about Lele - what about you?"

The question almost stops Matt in his tracks.

 

"Well, I _did_ clap louder for Tim. They're both good and they help the group, I just dunno who I'd want back. Hopefully we'll get them both back alive again, anyways, so it won't matter." He tries to shrug it off, despite his stomach churning and twisting. Who _does_ he want to bring back, if they fail?

Sierra stays quiet, and Matt suddenly realizes in alarm that she looks like she's about to cry.

 

"I just - want to get out of here. And it sucks that we have to _lose_ two more people before that can happen." There's a snap and snark in her words, even though she's shaking. Matt, a little shocked, looks over to Eva. She's still trying to deal their seafoam-coloured blanket.

"Listen, Sierra - they'll be fine. We'll get there. How many items do you have?"

 

"A couple...I managed to get a fancy coat and some jewelry, but that's kind of it. What about you guys."

"Uh-"

"Oh."

"Yeah." Sierra giggles. They still have their mossy blanket. The items they got were all free from booths, not something they had to trade up to get. Matt wonders how much time they've got left, and he glances at the large clock that makes the Carnival and Desert District mix and swirl together in reddish-browns; it's nearly been an hour.

And they've got essentially nothing.

 

"Anyways - what items do you think represent Tim?" He asks. Storm clouds seem to rumble in the small Heiress's gaze. Matt knows she doesn't trust him, but they need her input, desperately. Eventually, she says, "I think, ooh, maybe some brass knuckles? Since he's tough and all that?" 

It's obviously not a genuine comment, but sudden ideas shoot through Matt's head.

 

"That's actually a great idea! I saw some of those where we found the gun for Oli! Common!" He waves Eva over, and three of them go to save their friends. Sierra mutters something under her breath, and Eva still looks terrified, but Matt feels something else; sudden courage.

_We can do this._

 -

"We've got something!" Lele announces as soon as her and Joey make their way back to Sahara's platform. "What did you find?" The rest of the group asks as they all stand near the platform, holding their items. "We got a _crap_ 'ton'na stuff!" Lele says, dumping their stash to the sand.

"We found the jug of eternal peace, and we found a couple items that represent everyone! We found a mega-phone for Lele, a light-bulb for Eva..."

 

"Alright, we got the items for Oli and Tim, and some items for the rest of us, but we couldn't find any of the items to represent Joey, and we need some fancy items still-"

"Well, then let's go!" Eva decides, starting to walk 

 

It's so abrupt, Lele yelps. The clock above them all chimes with a sudden terrifying decisiveness.

It's the next hour.

-

The wooden clock in the center of the District suddenly strikes to the next hour. " _No!_ " Matt hears Eva's exclaim, sinking to her knees, and his own stomach churns, spinning. _We'll only be able to bring back one of them._ The group makes their way back to Sahara, giving her the items they have.

"That can't be it!" Lele exclaims angrily.

 

"Here you go - is there a possibility we can have just some more time?" 

Sahara looks at them sympathetically. "I'm sorry, truly, but rules are rules - now you lot can only bring back one person." She shrugs her shoulders in a _what-can-ya-do_ way. Matt's shoulders sag in defeat. "At least you get a discount," She tries to grin. Clears her throat.

"So - which of them will ya bring back?"

 

After a second, Joey gets the group together into a huddling circle. 

"I think we should bring Oli back," Eva says almost automatically. "He's helped us a lot and he's basically the heart of this group." A couple people voice their agreement.

 

"Yeah but Tim's technically been helping us a lot more, and he's being a lot more helpful -"

"But he got captured by the freak from earlier," Lele notes. They settle back into silence, the clock strikes fading into nothing. They turn back to Sahara. "Maybe she has a paper or something, so we can vote?" Joey suggests. 

 

Sahara seems to notice their hesitance, and turns around, digging through a chest near a tent. "I swear I had a dice somewhere in - a-ha! Here ya go! Tell'ya what; I'll roll the dice. If it's a 1-3, I'll bring back this Oli guy, and if it's a 4-6, I'll bring back Tim. Alright?"

It seems pretty heartless to decide purely because of a dice roll, but Matt nods anyways.

 

"Are we okay we that?" Joey asks the group, who reluctantly nod.

 

Sahara nods.

She rolls the dice. It spins across the platform, and Matt can't breathe. And then, after what seems like full minutes of the dice turning and spinning, they stop.

It's a-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy that was fun. Next chapter should be up and published soon - yay? Hey, did you guys notice some of the items that represent Oli and Tim were items they had in the Behind the Scenes? I just wanted to add that in, as a small hint!
> 
> Next Chapter: The dice lands. This is where things in a storytelling way get...weird.


	3. Bringing Back Oli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dice lands on a 1-3, and the creepy Sphinx lady promises to bring back Oli to the group. They're excited, of course - but how does this affect the group?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so - This chapter and the next are not connected, but instead, two what-ifs. So, what if the dice lands a 1-3, and Oli's brought back? What changes in the group?  
> Lemme tell ya: A whole lotta angst and some shipping. Because I have no self control! Ahh I'm sorry -

The dice lands. It's a three. The mummified lady gives a curt nod. "Ah, I see. So - the tall one, eh?" Multiple people shout, " _yes!"_  at her. Matt's heart hurts, just a little bit - he's happy they'll be able to bring Oli back, but now they've lost Tim in the process, his last ally.

Still, it'll be good to have _somebody_ back from that awful challenge. The lady turns over and thinks, pulling out a small sandy-peach scarab charm and twirling it in her fingers.

  
"Go back to your mansion, he'll be with you all shortly," She claims. They start to leave. "Thank you!" Multiple people call, and they're all smiling. Matt can't help but get caught up in their cheering as they make their way to the mansion. Sahara shoots them all one last wave and genuine smile.

They all look pretty insane, running through the carnival, their hands in the air, screaming excitedly, but Matt's too relieved to care. For a split second both Tim and Oli's deaths play in his head on repeat. _Oli's coming back,_ he assures himself. _Everything will be alright._

_-_

It's important to be careful when reviving the dead. You have to make sure they are still tethered to life, wanting to come back. Once that's established, you have to find the hope within them. 

Sahara must grab hold of it, whispering prayers. She will cup her hands around the small soul, giving it warmth. She must detect where the body is, how she will reach them, what the damage is. Can she fix them? Can she still make sure they're tethered to life? 

But first, she has a show to put on. 

 

She emerges from the giant Sphinx to an adoring crowd below her mesa-colored sandy platform. The Desert District cheers wildly, ready for the revival, although they won't see the aftermath of it. But man, does Sahara put on a spectacular show. The mummified girl turns her hands opposite of each other. She mumbles something under her breath, and instantly, the golden-brown sand around her begins to churn. 

People cheer.

Like gaping whirlpools, they slink in circles until they're deafening, covering her. The sand makes cuts, fluttering and enveloping everything. The music of the Carnival and smells of the desert and popcorn are gone, replaced by nothing but sand and an outline of her fans.  
_I wish to bring someone back._

Sahara opens her eyes, only to be surrounded by darkness all around her, small souls humming and singing, melodies swirling around her. The mummified Goddess clears her throat. "I'm looking for an Oli."

Many souls reach out to her, all with that name, and the tan-peach Desert District girl's heart hurts. She wishes she could bring all of them back, she really does. But she needs to pay her bills, and she can only do that by making deals with people wanting their friends and families back.

 

One of the 'Oli,' souls emerges, seeming way too happy to be normal. Sahara grins and takes the soul in her hands, and his life here flashes through her eyes, ending with a freak show and a dunk tank filled with flesh-eating fish. She can feel his inner thoughts - an insecurity and terror that comes with the 1920s, an almost overwhelming care for a girl in a peach-colored trench-coat, and much more.

A friendship he has with a bow-tied Professer and con-man Mobster that's now passed on; she gets his name, Tim. The other one they were trying to bring back. Her heart hurts even more, if possible. So many of the soul's emotions swirls around her.

 

 _Well, don't stop feeling now._ She thinks privately.

She cups the pure soul in her hands, prays that this will work, and squeezes it.

 

Almost instantly, the Desert District of the Carnival is back with it's turquoise-cyan and apple-red colours. Everyone cheers, and the bandaged princess grins. "Thank you, you've all been _wonderful!_ " And she disappears inside her tent once again.

She hopes that did the trick. _Good luck, human air-breathers._ She thinks genuinely. _You're gonna need it._

-

_I think I just died._

 

 _I remember Tim, and the challenge, and falling in...I_ must've _died. The Carnival's gone..._ And then Shane's Society was there, saying to just wait. He didn't get it; _what am I supposed to-_

And then suddenly the world twists vertically, and every strength that he's lost makes its way back, surging through his spine. His hands crackle with sudden warmth, and smells and sounds completely blind him. A girl's face appears, bandaged in tans and peach colours, mumbling something. Red-brown sand whirlpools tug at his arms, people are talking...There's a sense of aliveness to everything suddenly, and everything is diagonal. Then sideways. Then flipped.

And then Oli White's sitting on the floor of the tent, terrified and very much alive.

 

He gives a small yelp and looks around as colours of mainly yellows and reds swirl through his head. Every muscle aches, and he feels like throwing up. His head is completely _pounding._ A few people in the booing audience - at least he _thinks_ that's who he's looking at - are currently paying up for the show when the creepy old man notices him.

" _Hey!_ " He complains. "I didn't pay for one of 'em to _come back!_ "

The Ringmaster seems to notice him and suddenly gasps. "You're alive! Sahara must've brought you back!" _Who?_ The short man helps him up. The world tilts. "You had an amazing performance tonight I must say, truly astounding! People will be talking about this for years to come, but one of my acts _coming back to life?_ Incredible!" he turns back to his audience. "That'll be _double_ the price!" Instantly, people groan.

 

Oli tips slightly but stands up.

"How long have I-" He stops.

His voice sounds scratched and torn, like broken sandpaper, and he can feel scars along his neck. He can't say it.

"How long have I been dead?"

 

"Hmm, about an hour, my friend!"

"An _hour?_ " Oli chokes out in sudden alarm. The Ringmaster nods. "But - they'll think I'm-"

 

"Dead? You were, in all fairness," The other man says simply as Oli books it from the tent."Come back sometime!" He calls after him. _No thank you, never again,_ is Oli's silent thought.

He quickly changes back into his regular 1920s attire and leaves. Then he stops, and turns back around. They're currently retrieving Tim's - body - out from the choppy water, and Oli's heart hurts. "Hey - can you put him somewhere...nice?" He can't stand the thought of his friend being discarded at random. To his surprise, the Ringmaster's expression softens. "Why yes - we'll place him in the nicest graveyard this Carnival has to offer, I promise."

 

"Thanks mate," He says. He leaves, this time for good.

Oli wanders the bustling marketplace, every sound and sight pounding in his skull, trying to find some glimpse of his friends. He looks for something - Lele's loud snark, maybe her and Matt arguing like usual, Joey's Host attire, Eva's hat, _something..._ and then he catches them. They're wandering around one of the lanes of the marketplace, arguing over how to get out, looking at a map they've been given. Then, Lele and Eva look up. They're all here, _alive,_ real and there and alive.

 _"Guys!_ " He yells out. The rest look up, and their eyes widen.

 _"Oli!_ " They yell back. It's a melody to him, a symphony of his friend's voices, and his heart bubbles with warmth.

 

In a millisecond, he's been tackled into a hug, and Eva's squishing the life out of him. "Don't _scare_ me like that!" Her voice cracks on itself.

" _You_ were scared!?" Oli cries indignantly. " _I was the one who just got eaten alive!!_ " Eva just laughs and hugs him harder.

 

He thinks he hugs her for a second longer than he's meant to, because Joey says jokingly, "Hey! Stop hogging him, Eva! I want a hug, too!" But he doesn't care, because they're all here, smiling, and he's alive and they can go home now, and he feels so giddy his face might break. He reluctantly lets Eva go, but he's still beaming.  
Soon he's squished like a s'more between everyone else. Matt, Lele, Sierra, Joey - he hugs them all, and he can't keep himself from smiling. The warm distant heather-reds and yellow-peaches and strung lights suddenly feel homey, cozy even. Maybe it's just because he can _feel_ again.  "How was it?" Joey and Lele ask in unison.

"Terrible," Oli replies honestly. "I came back, and I saw Tim-"

 _"Tim!?_ "

"Did he come back too?" He shudders at the memory. Shakes his head. Matt's face falls slightly, and Oli feels a stab of pity for him.

 

"Well, we have the artifact now, so we can get out of here," Joey says. Agreements come from everyone. As they walk, everyone's looking nervously at him, as if he might explode any moment. Eva and Joey keep asking if he's alright, while Lele stays uncharacteristically silent.  
He's not even remotely sure what to tell them - he's not sure what happened when he died - utter terror, and then nothing, and then he was back. _I should be able to remember what happened...why can't I?_

They make it back to the mansion, the sounds and smells of the Carnival finally gone. None of them can say they're sad to see it go. As soon as they make their way back, he's actually _glad_ to see the place. The warm browns and reddish-browns and turquoises are a lot softer, more dim, more welcoming. The dimmer lights bathe the mansion in a warmer glow, and even Arthur seems pleased to see him.

In his own creepy butler kind of way.

 

Suddenly, the world spins heavily, and Oli remembers that all of his energy is gone. He nearly falls. "Oli!"

Matt and Lele are at his side in an instant. "Thanks," He mutters, standing up straighter. They don't say anything, but they exchange an almost terrified glance. "Are you...feeling alright? We did kinda bring you back unconventionally," Matt says. He gives them a look.

Then realizes.

"Wait...how _did_  I come back?"

 

They all sit on the couch, telling him how they brought him back, and he can't believe his ears. Them going through this entire Desert area, finding a mummified Egyptian girl, their tasks to bring them both back, and their failure. When it's over, he blinks. Then blinks again. Gives the group another funny look. "So - a _mummy_ lady brought be back? Like ancient Egypt? Is that why there was sand everywhere?"

"We had to find items to bring you and Tim back, but we couldn't find them all," Joey explains. "We could only bring back one of you." For a split second, Oli feels a bit overwhelmed, _honored,_ that his friends would rather have his contribution to the group, that they'd choose _him._

 

Then Joey ruins it.

"We let this one girl from the Desert District, Sahara, roll a dice. You were a 1-3, and it landed on a three."

_Ouch._

"Oh." He tries to hide the hurt in his voice, but it just cracks slightly with the same sand-paper gravelly texture. His accent's seemed to disintegrate.

 

"We're really glad to have you back though," Eva says, and the others voice their agreement. That doesn't help much. After another moment of silence, Eva holds up the artifact, placing it on the mantle place. "Well...we have all of them. Do we just...?"

"I think," Their Host suggests slowly. "We should take a small break. Before we go back home. Have a snack, talk things out, process everything, then we'll go home. Does that sound good?" And everyone agrees. Oli's secretly glad.

 

Everyone splits up.  
Lele goes to find someplace to take a nap, while Matt goes to the library to think. Oli himself finds himself unable to go anywhere, but stay in the cozy room that's urging him to rest. He tries to fall asleep. " _Tries"_ being the key-word here. He tosses and turns on the uncomfortable couch, forcing his eyes shut. He only manages to fall asleep twice. Both times are filled with him dying, again and again and again. The first time he wakes himself up, gasping for air, terrified, as the lights of the 1920s mansion dim.

The second time he's woken up by Sierra, who looks small and terrified. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You were screaming, I thought -" She stops. Looks like she's about to ask something. She abruptly shuts her mouth firmly, stepping away to the next hallway in the blink of an eye. _What was that about?_

 

He's about to go and talk to her when he sees Eva walk in the room. She meets his gaze, and she offers a half-smile in his general direction. She looks genuinely concerned for him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Mind if I sit?"

He shakes his head, and Eva sits. They sit in silence for a minute in the reddish-brown living room. "Are you alright?" Eva asks suddenly, turning to him. "It must've been terrifying to die like that - what happened?...When you died?" She pauses. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine."

 He thinks, tilting his head to the side. After a minute, he comes up with what he hopes is a decent enough explanation. "It's terrifying, and it hurts, but then you're just gone. I think it's supposed to be peaceful, but I came back almost right away, so I wouldn't know." He turns to her. "Why are you asking?"

Eva looks hesitant.

 

"What is this doesn't work? The ritual, and all of us getting home...what if we end up stuck here? What if we all end up dying? I don't want anyone else to die, especially not you. Not when you just got back." She looks pained, seeming alarmingly different from the tough no-nonsense puzzle-solving girl he's come to know.

"Eva - no one else is going to die. We're going to go back home, the ritual will work, and we can forget that this ever happened." He wants to be comforting, but he's mainly saying it for himself. Eva nods slightly, looking like she wants to believe him.

 

There's an almost uncomfortable silence, before a question nags in the back of his head. "Did you guys...want me to come back?" Eva suddenly looks at him, shocked. " _What?_ Of _course_ we did! We only let Sahara throw the dice because we couldn't choose between the both of you."

"But it was a random dice throw. Would everyone be just okay if it was Tim who came back?" 

Eva shakes her head. "Well, we would've been losing a valuable team member no matter what, but I know that we all wanted you to come back - you're the heart of the group! The level-headed one. Plus you kind of keep us all from going insane," She jokes.

 

"Thanks," Oli says, meaning it. Eva leans back into the couch, resting her head. " _I'm_  personally glad you're back." She sends him a warm caring glance, and somehow it makes him feel almost a thousand times better. "Anyways, I have to go check up on Sierra. She's been acting weird. I think she's a bit overwhelmed at the deaths and everything that's been going on."

The coral-coated girl stands, then stops it the doorway. "Also, sorry about Joey's bluntness; we all _did_ want you back." She gives him a quick smile, then disappears. 

 

"That was certainly weird," Matt teases from behind him suddenly, making him jump. "When's the wedding?"

"I was promised a sandwich."

 

"Ah, denial, I see - here ya go." Matt tosses him a darker golden-brown sandwich before sitting near him.

He doesn't seem to have the same grin in his face. Matt places his hand on the side of his head, looking distant. "Everything alright?" Oli asks him, taking a bite out of the sandwich. It's not much, but he hasn't eaten anything since Shane's death, and when you've just died, any food taste amazing.

"Yeah, it's just now that Tim's gone Lele's gonna go after me ten times as much."

"What else is new?" Oli asks him jokingly, leaning back into the couch to look at his friend. Then he sees how uneasy Matt looks.

 

"I just - wish that you both could've come back," Matt looks completely defeated. "It would've made things so much easier." Oli's heart goes out to him. He gives Matt an awkward side-hug. "It'll be okay. No one else will have to die. We'll get out of here for Tim."  
Matt gives a half-nod. "I _am_ glad that you're back, just, you know, I wish we could've saved both of you."

Oli gives him a half-smile. "Don't we both."

 

The two stay in the living room for another 15 minutes before mostly everyone is back. "Is everyone ready to do the ritual?" Joey asks the group, glancing at Oli a couple times. He nods, and Joey's shoulders sag a bit. "Alright - let's go home."  
Cheers, although small, warm the mansion. Oli nearly fails to comprehend what this means; they can go home. He can see his family again, and even better, everyone else can, too. He wishes Tim could be one of those people.

 

"Guys," Eva sounds almost awed. "We're going home." She smiles, and Lele and Sierra pull her into a squealing hug. Everyone else joins the very much earned group hug. They've all done puzzles, dealt with terrifying tasks, learned the horrors of the mansion, and they all deserve to go home. Somehow, and he's not sure how, during their hug, he feels some sort of spirit, joining them, celebrating for their survival.

Oli has a pretty good idea on who it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was a lotta pain and I'm sorry, but I thought I'd end it off happily! 
> 
> Next Chapter: What if the dice didn't land on a 1-3, and Oli didn't come back?


	4. Bringing Back Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dice lands on a 4-6, and the creepy Sphinx lady promises to bring back Tim to the group. They're excited, of course - but how does this affect the group?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M ALIVE YES  
> Sorry this took long, but I like this chapter! Lotsa angst though, but hopefully some happy moments.

The dice lands as a five. The mummified Sahara nods. "Ah - so, the shorter one, correct?" Multiple people shout out, _"Yes!"_ and Matt feels completely relieved. Now he'll have someone to bring back, to be friends with again. But his heart also hurts, which surprises him. _So Oli stays dead..._

"Go back to your mansion, and he'll be with you all shortly," Sahara promises. They all start to leave. " _Thank you!_ " They call back, Matt's heart filled with warmth unlike anything he could begin to describe. The Desert-residented girl gives them a last wave and a genuinely cheerful smile.

They all look incredibly stupid, running through the booths and cheering, catching the attention of innocent carnival-goers, but Matt couldn't care less. He won't be alone, and no one will turn against him, and they can finally go home. He can't _wait_ to see that Mobster again.

-

It's important to be careful when reviving the dead. You have to make sure they are still tethered to life, wanting to come back. Once that's established, you have to find the hope within them. It will usually feel warm and peach-colored.

Sahara must grab hold of it, whispering prayers. She will cup her hands around the small soul, giving it warm warmth. She must detect where the body is, how she will reach them, what the damage is. Can she fix them? Can she still make sure they're tethered to life? 

But first, she has a show to put on.   
"Hello everybody!!" She cheers into the reddish District. They cheer back, loudly.

She's ready. The golden-peach and red-brown sand whips around her, and then-

-

Tim's vision twists sideways, then diagonally, and then-. Tim can't breathe, but then again he hasn't been able to for an hour. He's falling, loudly, wind rushing past his ears. Sand and dust, and something soft, and splintering wood "Holy sh-" He repeats the swear a few times for good measure, and stands up, dusting himself off. His head is absolutely pounding, and he tries to shake it off. Pain splinters across his back.  
Some people are ogling him rudely, staring as if he fell out of the sky.

Hang on. He sees booths, and beige-golden sand, and people wrapped in bandages and jester outfits. Definitely _not_ the tent where he and Oli were doing the challenge. Where are they, anyway, and why is he here now? Tim looks up and is met with a broken booth and a tattered fallen-through banner. Oh. He _did_ fall from the sky.

A small crowd has gathered, staring at him like he's grown a separate head. He hears muffled whispers.

 

Instantaneously, there's someone by his side. She's a lot taller, with beige-tan bandages and sand at every odd-end, and apple-red hair flowing out, and calm teal-fern eyes. Kinda hot in his opinion, if not a little bizarre. Before he can say anything, she twirls him around, looks him up and down, and turns to the crowd. "A success! Now move along, ya shifty-like folk, stop crowdin' the air-breather."   
People go back to what they were doing almost immediately.

"You should thank your friends there, bringing' ya back. You gave them quite the scare!" Tim opens his mouth, then closes it.

 

The sand-mummy girl shrugs. "Anyways, gotta go make more deals, glad you're adjustin' well to livin' again - call me anytime, air-breather!" And she's gone.

A hundred thoughts shoot through his head, and he can't seem to process anything.

 

Quickly, Tim goes up to the nearest person. Surely they can be able to sort out this weird acid trip he seems to be on.  
"Excuse me miss," He says, trying to talk as smooth and charismatically calm as he can, even though his own voice catches him off guard. It sounds completely torn and crackled. "You wouldn't have happened to see a few high-fashion friends of mine, would you?"

She gives him a look. Suddenly, something hits the back of his head. "Hey! Who threw that?" Tim's hand flies to his head as he spins around. "Can't a guy ask some suspicious questions without-"

He stops, and his anger melts instantaneously.

" _Guys!_ "  
  
It's the group, just behind another booth. Sierra retracts her hand from throwing an object, her mouth down-turned in a small repressed frown. She's noticed him, and once he yells, everyone else turns, and their jaws drop.

They all look completely delighted.  
_"Tim!_ " Their voices are like a slightly mix-matched symphony, but he doesn't care.

  
Within seconds, Lele and Matt have completely smothered him into a hug, Eva close behind. "Ow - ribs-" And they back up as he cringes at the pain, but he can't stop smiling.

He hugs them back quickly, and then backs up. "What happened?" Is the first thing that comes to mind. It's a cliché question for sure, but he does understand why that's always the first question now.

"You were both in the circus challenge-" Joey starts. It comes flashing back to him in bursts; the too-small heather-yellow circus tent, the tightrope, the mad crowd and Oli struggling to hit the bell, and finally, being dunked into chilling ice-water and _tons. Of. Pain.  
_ And then nothing for so long, his own screaming controlling him, everywhere.

"You and Oli both-" Eva explains, then stops herself. Only now does Tim notice her downcast face and the slight hurt in her eyes. _Is she mad at me? What did I do wrong?_ Something, _apparently..._

 

"Died -" Lele finishes for her. "And we got to bring you both back-"  
"But only if we did this challenge -" Matt continues. They explain the whole story to him as they walk away from the carnival back to the mansion about this one mummy girl and her task to them, how they ended up failing and could only bring one of them back. They talk about having to go through an entirely new section of the carnival to an apparent Desert District, and the different items they had to get That's when Tim stops.

 

"Hold up - Oli's still dead? Like, _staying_ dead?"  
No one says anything, so Lele nods. "Oh..."

Tim feels like someone's kicked his puppy. It's Oli - the level-headed smiling goofball who wouldn't hurt a fly but had to pretend to for the sake of his role - he has to stay dead. They chose Tim to come back in the twisted challenge, while Oli was probably cast aside. How was that fair?

 

They walk back in silence to the mansion, and Tim admits to himself he's glad to be back here. After all, it is going to be the last time he sees it again. It greets them in warm red-brown and golden-brown-beige colours and the fancy décor and portraits, and only the minimal rank of death.   
  
Almost immediately, the world tilts. Matt looks back at him, and Tim quickly rights himself. "I'm fine." Matt gives him a look, but then turns back.

Tim takes the opportunity to sit down. People talk over him; hints of another argument brewing like a mild storm between Matt and Lele, Eva and Joey explaining the situation and exactly _how_ they brought him back, and Sierra stays in silence. Tim doesn't respond, just staring up at the ceiling, completely drained. 

Joey notices.

 

"How about we take a quick break...before going home." He suggests, and there are quick murmurs of agreement, and almost immediately everyone's gone.   
The lights have still dimmed heavily, covering Tim in a dark murky blanket of light. It's a quiet comfort. He's not sure when he wakes up, but it's to muffled arguing.  
Tim stands, his energy still spent on crashing through the roof of a booth, and he turns the corner. In the study, Joey and Sierra are talking. As soon as they notice him, Joey leaves, shaking his head.

Sierra glares at him like he's something she found on the bottom of her shoe.   
Before she goes, Sierra turns to Tim. "I still don't trust you, you know."  
Tim shrugs slightly. "I know." He pauses. "What does it matter, though? We get to go home now. And I know, yes, it would've been nice to have Oli back too, but we can't get him back - you're stuck with me." He flashes his best smile at her.

 

Sierra looks like she's about to cry. "Just admit that you're the one working with the evil!" She yells at him instead. "That you planned all this and you're the reason all these people are dying, and you planned your death so we'd be forced to be stuck with _you_. We only brought you back because Sahara rolled some dice!"

  
Tim's breath suddenly catches in his throat.   
"What?"  
"We couldn't bring you both back, so the Desert lady rolled a dice that chose for us. _I_ wanted Oli back. You're only back because the dice was higher than a three. We don't need you."

Then she's gone.

He waves after. "Yeah, thanks Sierra." He snarks back. He clicks his tongue and winks at her, and Sierra turns and stomps off. Tim's smile drops. Her words stick in his mind, and they hurt. They didn't choose for him to come back - it was all a dice roll. Did they even _want_ him back?

  
He walks numbly through the mansion, trying to find somebody, and he stumbles upon the mansion's library. It's big and spacious, but very dimly lit. Big hickory-coloured shelves stretch up towards the reddish-brown ceiling, books in every colour lining the walls.   
Small yellow-orange lights seemed to be the only light source, and Tim passes a small study desk as he walks along the green-grey carpet.

He sits down, feeling the weight of Sierra's words on his shoulders. 

 

Suddenly, the door creaks open. "Tim?" It's Eva, and Tim can see that even in the dim lighting, the place around her eyes are red. "I wanted to check up on you, you disappeared." Her strong voice seems dimmed quite a bit.  
He sits up just as she sits down next to him. She looks utterly broken and tired and just wanting to go home. And he realizes.

"Oh, no - Eva, have you been _crying?_ "

She wipes at her eyes hastily, shakily.  
She opens her mouth, then closes it.

 

"I just - what if this doesn't work? The Ritual? I want this to work so badly, Tim, and so many of us have died already, and I couldn't save him-" She's shaking, and Tim immediately pulls her into a ferocious hug. They don't say anything for a while.  
"Now listen to me," He tells her when they part. "You're Eva Gutowski. Eva Gutowski doesn't cry, you got that?" 

Eva raises her head up higher, nods. "I am Eva Gutowski. Eva Gutowski doesn't cry." But she looks on the verge of tears again. Tim's alarmed; he's never seen her this upset before. Then again, he's never really had to deal with so many deaths before now.

 

"He must've meant a lot to you," He says. Eva crosses her arms. "I mean - I don't know. All you guys mean a lot to me." Her eyes fall.  Tim's heart twists in sympathy. "...You all must've wanted Oli back, huh?" He can't help the hurt that slips into his voice. That gets the Journalist's attention.

"I already know - that Sahara girl only brought me back since you rolled some dice."

"What? No - we _all_ wanted you back."

He gives her a look.

"Alright, so _she_ didn't, but everyone else did. We only chose to role that dice because a) she suggested it, and b) we couldn't decide between you two! You both deserved to live and helped out a lot. We wanted you back, too."  
Tim, despite himself, smirks, chuckling. "Thanks Eva. And I'm sorry about Oli." The Journalist's face flushes slightly, but she smiles back warmly. There's a brand new determination in her eyes. "We'll get out of here - for him."

 

At that moment, Matt opens the library doors. "Hey! We're about to start the ritual for home. You guys coming?" He juts his finger out. The two follow him downstairs, and they're instantly greeted by the rest of the group. The lights in the big 1920s mansion are bright, and Joey's gotten out six glasses full of some type of celebratory drink. He raises his glass, and everyone else does the same.

"To going home," He toasts, and everyone repeats him. Tim quickly looks at Eva, and then declares his own toast. "To Oli."  
"To Oli," Everyone repeats more solemnly.   
They all drink. The taste is warm and inviting, but, Tim thinks, probably not the first thing he should be drinking when he'd just come back from the dead.

 

And then, out of nowhere, Sierra, Lele and Eva are squealing and hugging each other, happily screaming, "We can go _home!_ " And Joey's smiling, and Matt gives Tim a small shoulder squeeze and a relieved look.

Tim rolls his eyes, but he smiles, playfully punching The Professor in the arm. "Aw common now, don't get all soft on me-" while Matt laughs. "Alright, let's go home!"  
He hopes The Big Game Hunter is cheering them on from the pearly gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that hurt! But I like to end it off happy so there ya go - also sorry this one was so short?? Ack I mean to make it so much longer! Hnnn-  
> Next Chapter: None of that ever happened, surprise! And luckily, Tim and Oli both get a much happier ending!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3 next chapters of my other books should be out soon, and new stories soon as well! Sorry I hope I didn't break your hearts too much, but I really like the way this turned out! See you guys soon!
> 
> -Dawson


End file.
